LEMON TEA CANDY
by PerfectHarmony9
Summary: "Aku belum membersihkan jejakmu. Hanya saja aku meninggalkannya disana, di tempat yang sama saat pertama kali aku melihatmu"
1. Chapter 1

• **Lemon Tea Candy•**

Author:

 **PerfectMelody**

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Kim Jongin

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Kim Jongdae

Xi Luhan (GS)

Oh Sehun

Xiumin (GS)

Pairing:

KaiSoo / ChanBaek / HunHan / _cracked pairs  
_  
Genre:

Hurt, Sad, Romance, Friendship, Love One Side, School Life

Rated:

T

Summary :

..Jika bukan aku tujuan pulangmu, jangan singgah walau sedetik, jangan datang walau hanya sekedar menyapa. 

•  
-LTC-

•

 _ **".. But i'll be moving on.. If you dont.. If you wont.. Lisstt**_...Uhukk.. Hukkk..Hukk.."

"Yaa Baekhyunie, neo gwaenchana?" Tanya Kyunsoo khawatir.

"Ne..Nan gwaen..hukkkk..hukkk...chana" Jawab Baekhyun yang sambil memukul-mukul dadanya yang hampir habis napas dikarenakan lagu Listen nya Beyonce itu.

"Kau sedang kenapa eoh? Biasa nya kau bisa mencapai nada tingginya! Setiap Karaoke Test kan kau selalu membawakan lagu ini Baek!" Tanya Kyungsoo heran sambil memberikan segelas air putih kepada Baekhyun.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kyungsoo yaa. Hanya..." Perkataan Baekhyun terhenti saat matanya terpaku pada jendela pintu dan menangkap sosok yang sedang berjalan melewati lapangan basket indoor _**EXODUS Art School**_ menuju ke ruang karaoke.

"Ahhh! Ada Kim Jondae? Karena tahun ini karaoke test kita di gabung dengan kelasku, huh?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"HAAA...Eotteokhae Kyungsoo yaa!"

Baekhyun merebahkan badannya diatas lapangan basket indoor yang selalu menjadi tempat latihan menyanyi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun selama 2 tahun mereka bersekolah disini.

"Kau masih menyukainya?"

"Ku sangat menyukainya Kyung!" Jawab Baekhyun. Cepat.

"Aishhh ... Byun Baekhyun sedalam itukah perasaanmu?"

"Ku mencintainya Kyung. Sungguh"

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun yang masih berbaring disana.

"Bagaimana dengan perasaan Jongdae kepadamu Baek?"

Hening. Baekhyun diam.  
 _  
"Entalah. Ku rasa Jongdae mengetahuinya, tetapi ia tidak pernah melihat ke arahku. Walau hanya sekali saja."_

Kringg... kringgg...

"Kajja Baek! Karaoke Test akan dimulai!" Kyungsoo membantu Baekhyun berdiri. Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapann yang sangat Kyungsoo mengerti. Bakehyun deg-degan.

"Semangat Beyonce Byun!" Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun erat.

.

.

Sehun sedang berjalan melintasi kooridor menuju perpustakaan. Perpus? Mengapa ia tidak mengikuti karaoke test? Jawabannya adalah Sehun sangat benci bernyanyi. Tetapi ia paham dengan musik, ia lebih suka menari dan memainkan alat musik. Intinya, ia tidak bisa bernyanyi. But overall, ia lebih lebih sangat menyukai perpustakaan, buku, membaca, dan kesendrian. Ne. Sehun adalah namja yang dingin. _Serah Sehun deh ya :)  
_  
"Yaa Tuan Oh ! "

Tiba-tiba ada seorang namja yang berlari dari jauh dan langsung merangkul Sehun.

"KIM JONGIN?"

Mata Sehun membulat terkejut. Bagaimana ia tidak terkejut, ia bertemu dengan sahabat kecil nya yang terpisah saat mereka memasuki Senior High School, dimana Kim Jongin harus melanjutkan studynya di Paris, sedangkan Sehun harus stay di Seoul.

"Everything is good? "

Sehun menghela napasnya.

"Ne."

Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Dia.. apa kabar Hun?"

Sehun diam.  
 _  
"Dia...? Wanita itu?"_

•

-LTC-

•  
 _ **  
"... I'll be waiting for you.. Here in side my heart.. I'm the one who wants to love you more.. "**_

 _I can't take my eyes away from you, Kyung_.

Sepasang dua bola mata itu tidak bisa berhenti mengagumi penampilan Kyungsoo.

 _ **"... You will see i can give you everything you need.. Let me be the one who love you more..."  
**_  
 _You always catch my eyes, Do Kyungsoo.  
_  
Dan mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa.

"Okay. Next, Kim Jongdae! " Penampilan Kyungsoo ditutup oleh tepukan murid-murid kelas XI yang lainnya. Jongdae pun maju kedepan diiringi oleh tepukan murid-murid lain.  
 _ **  
"...I could stay awake.. Just to hear your breathing.. Watch your smile while you are sleeping, why you far away and dreaming..."  
**_  
"Jongdae yaa..." Guman Baekhyun pelan terpukau pada penampilan Jongdae.

 _ **"... I don't wanna close my eyes.. Don't wanna fall asleep.. Cause i miss you beb.. And i don't wanna miss a thing.."  
**_  
Semua terbawa pada penampilan Jongdae. Entah mengapa penampilan Jongdae ini membuatnya semakin sempurna bagi Baekhyun, bagi hatinya.

 _ **"... Cause i don't wanna miss a thing..."  
**_  
Semua murid pun bertepuk tangan saat Jongdae mengakhiri penampilannya.

"Whoooo Jongdae yaaa!" Teriak Chanyeol setelah Jongdae selesai bernyanyi.

"Next, Byun Baekhyun" Semua murid langsung bertepuk tangan dan tak sedikit juga yang meneriakkan nama Baekhyun.

.."Byun Baekk!"

.."Baekhyun ah!"

.."Baekhyun fighting!"

"Semangat Beyonce Byun!" Kali ini Kyungsoo yang menyemangati sahabat seperjuangannya itu.  
 _  
"..Ayo Baek! Kau pasti bisa! You're the queen today. Fighting"  
_  
Musik pun mulai...

 _ **"..Listen.. To the song here in my heart.. A melody i start but can't complete.."**_

 _ **".. Ohh .. The time has come and my dreams to be heard.. They will not be a pushed and turn.. Into your own.. All cause you wont.. Listenn.."  
**_  
"Whoa daebak!"

"The best"

"The real queen of high notes here!"

"Baekhyun daebak!"

 _ **".. I am alone at the crossroad.. I'm not at home in my own home.. And i've try and try to say what's on my mind.. You should have know.. "**_ ****

Tak sedikit pujian yang terdengar setiap saat Baekhyun berhasil menyentuh nada tinggi di lagu ini.

"Ayo Baekhyun kau pasti bisa" Guman Kyungsoo yang teramat fokus dengan penampilan Baekhyun tanpa ia sadari, ada satu sosok yang fokus padanya juga.

 _Aku masih sangat mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo._  
 _  
"._ _ **.. But i'll be moving on.. If you dont.. If you wont..**_ _"_

"Whoo! Byun Baekhyun!" Suara itu, Baekhyun sangat mengenal suara itu.

Jongdae meneriakan namanya.

".. **Listt**..Hukk..Hukkk.."

Hening.

 _"Bodoh! Kau gagal Baekhyun! Kau gagal!"  
_  
Suasana kelas Karaoke pun berubah.

"Baek..." Kyungsoo berdiri ditempatnya sambil menatap Bakhyun yang masih terdiam di depan kelas dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Ku rasa.. Jongdae telah mengalahan Beyonce Byun! Cukhae Jongdae yaa! Kau kalah... Bantet!" Tiba-tiba , celetukan Chanyeol mengisi keheningan ruangan tersebut.

"Diam... Chanyeol! "

 **DUKK...NGINGGGGGG~~  
**  
Suara jatuh dan feedbacknya mic menghentikan teriakan Kyungsoo yang menimpali celetukan Chanyeol. Dan semua mata disana tertuju pada Baekhyun yang berlari keluar ruangan.

"BAEKHYUN!" Kyungsoo berlari mengejar Baekhyun yang keluar ruangan.

Baekhyun terus berlari tanpa tujuan entah kemana. Dan Kyungsoo tetap berusaha mengejar Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun! Byun Baekhyun!" Teriakan Kyungsoo menggema di sepanjang kooridor.

Langkah Baekhyun semakin cepat. Hingga, disnilah Kyungsoo sekarang. Pertigaan kooridor. Kyungsoo yang sudah lelah itu, berhenti sejenak untuk berpikir kemana Baekhyun lari.

"Akhh.." Kyungsoo memegangi kepalanya yang mulai sakit.

"Akh.. Jangan sekarang!" Kyungsoo menjambak rambutnya erat untuk menghilangi rasa sakitnya. "Jee...balll" Ia diam sejenak, sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan mencari Baekhyun. Saat ingin melangkahkan kakinya , Kyungsoo oleng.

Kyungsoo jatuh di pelukan seseorang.

Kyungsoo pingsan.

.

.

"Kau ini kenapa sih Baek? Hiks... Kenapa kau bodoh sekali hari ini? Hiks.. Kau telah mempermalukan dirimu sendiri Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi taman sendirian menangis sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri atas kesalahan yang tidak sengaja terjadi tadi.

"Kau bodoh Baekhyun ah! Kau bo-"

"Tidak!"

Ucapan Baekhyun harus terpotong oleh sebungkus ice cream rasa strawberry yang sudah berjarak dekat wajahnya.

"Jong.. Jongg..dae ?"

Betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun saat melihat Jongdae berdiri dihadapannya. Jongdae. Penakluk hati sang Byun Baekhyun.

"Ini untukmu! Ku harap kau.. Setidaknya merasa lebih baik" Jongdae mengambil tangan Baekhyun dan menaruh ice cream rasa strawberry itu digenggaman Baekhyun.

"Gomawo Jongdae yaa" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap Jongdae.

"Kau ... Sedang ada masalah kah Baek?" Tanya Jongdae membalas tatapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak. Hanya... "

Baekhyun menatap Jongdae. Lagi.

 _"Ku lelah Jongdae ya. Ku lelah pura-pura kuat dihadapanmu, ku lelah berlari berbeda tujuan denganmu. Aku sangat lemah jika melihatmu.. Aku benci saat hatiku harus berdegup kencang untukmu ku lelah menyukaimu.."_

Air mata Baekhyun terjatuh lagi.

"Hanya... Ku bodoh sekali"

 **GREPP!?  
**  
Jongdae memeluk Baekhyun. Tangisan Baekhyun pecah dipelukan Jongdae.

"Menangislah Baek!"

"Mengapa kau memeluk ku Kim Jongdae? Ini semakin membuatku... mencintaimu."

.

.

Kyungsoo masih terbaring dan tak sadarkan diri di UKS sekarang.

"Kau.. Masih saja berakting seakan-akan kau kuat seperti itu Kyung!"

Seseorang yang sedang memandangi Kyungsoo menghela napasnya.

"Kau tahu? Kau selalu membuatku khawatir. Kau selalu membuatku untuk selalu melindungimu! Walaupun ku sudah menepis rasa itu jauh-jauh, tetapi, senyummu mengalahkan semuanya. Kau selalu selalu membuatku... Ingin memiliki mu.. Sekali lagi"

Ia meletakkan itu.

"Happy failed anniversarry, Do Kyungsoo"

•

-LTC-

•

"Apa yang membuatmu kembali ke Seoul, Jongin ah?" Tanya Sehun saat Sehun sedang menemani Jongin berjalan-jalan mengelilingi sekolah barunya.

"Tidak ada.. Ku hanya merindukan Seoul. "  
Jawab Jongin singkat

"Alasan yang tidak masuk akal!" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu kau.. Mengapa tidak menuruti orangtua mu untuk sekolah di Jepang waktu itu?"

Pertanyaan Jongin membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa karena yeoja yang memikat hatimu sejak Junior High School itu?" Lanjut Jongin.

"Iya."

Jawab Sehun singkat ditambah tatapan khas nya. Datar.

"Bahkan ia meninggalkanmu bersekolah di China! "

Sehun diam.

"Sudahlah Hun! Lu-"

"Berhenti Kim Jongin! " Mendengar bentakan dari Sehun, Jongin memilih menutup mulutnya.

"Jangan bahas dia." Lanjut Sehun.  
 **  
Bipp..Bippp..**

Dering handphone Sehun akhirnya memecahkan suasana dingin yang tiba-tiba terjadi diantara Jongin dan Sehun.  
Sehun pun menjawab panggilan yang masuk ke handphonenya.

"...Ne?..Ah iya Kris hyung..Seperti itu ya? Baiklah..Aku akan kesana sekarang.. "

Sehun memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya.

"Jongin ah, mian.. Ku harus membantu Kris sunbaenim untuk mengatur classmeet basket mendadak hari ini.. Um.. Kau bisa menungguk di perpus atau .. Di kantin.."

Saran Sehun.

"It's okay Sehun ah. Ah..dimana aku bisa tidur sambil menunggumu?"

"UKS! Kau tunggu disana, selesai ini aku akan kesana. "

Sehun pergi.

.

.

Mengikuti saran sahabatnya itu, Jongin menunggu Sehun sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di UKS. Jongin pun langsung berbaring di tempat tidur yang kosong. Tetapi saat ia mulai menutup matanya..

"..Eunggghhh...Ngggghhh... Baekhyun ahh... Byun Baekkkh.."

Mata Jongin membulat sempurna.

"Suara apa itu..?"

Jongin turun dari tempat tidurnya, dan perlahan berjalan kearah tirai yang membatasi tempat tidurnya dan tempat tidur berikutnya.

SRETTTT

Dengan keberanian tinggi, Jongin menggeser tirai yang menjadi pembatas itu.

Mata Jongin terpaku dengan sosok mungil yang sedang terbaring disana. Ya. Itu Kyungsoo yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Ia mengingau nama Baekhyun, sahabatnya.

"..Baekhhh...Baekhyunnn.."

"Sepertinya ia mengingau" Jongin berjalan mendekat ke kasur Kyungsoo.

Dengan pelan, Jongin meletakkan telapak tangannya diatas kening Kyungsoo.

"Suhu badannya panas sekali. "

Jongin pun menggambil saputangannya dan semangkuk air dingin dan ia letakkan di kening Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun tertidur lagi.

Dan..Jongin terlelap dalam tidurnya juga,disamping Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Chanyeol ah! Apa kau melihat Do Kyungsoo?"

Tanya Jongdae yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Chanyeol di kooridor saat kembali dari taman.

"Tidak. Wae?" Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Apa kau menemukannya, Jongdae?"

Baekhyun yang datang dari arah lain langung menanyakan tentang keberadaan Kyungsoo kepada Jongdae.  
Tetapi, raut wajah Baekhyun langsung berubah saat ia melihat Chanyeol. Seorang namja dengan mulut yang menyebalkan.

"Yaa tiang listrik! Apa kau melihat Kyungsoo?"

Tanya Baekhyun begitu ketus kepada Chanyeol.

"Ku mempunyai nama , bantet!" Jawab Chanyeol membalas ledekan Baekhyun.

"Kau! Berani-beraninya membalasku setelah kau puas mempermalukan ku di depan kelas tadi eoh? Dasar tiang listrik! Caplang! Telinga lebar! Seharusnya kau minta maaf padaku!" Nada suara Baekhyun meninggi. Ternyata Baekhyun masih terbawa emosi. Tetapi apa yang dilakukan seorang Chanyeol? Ia pergi begitu saja. Mendumel dan ber-akting seakan tidak memdengar ejekan Baekhyun. Dan Jongdae hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.  
 **  
~LemonTeaCandy~**

Perlahan Kyungsoo berusaha membuka matanya. Pandanganya megitari isi ruangan.

"Aku.. Dimana?"

Sampai dimana matanya menangkap sosok yang tertidur disebelahnya.

Kyungsoo terkejut.

"AAH. KAU SIAPA?"

Kyungsoo langsung bangun dan merubah posisinya menjadi pun kaget dan langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin tatap-tatapan sesaat, dan detik berikutnya, tanpa basa basi, Kyungsoo menyadari tatapannya dan turun dari tempat tidurnya, lalu berlari keluar ruangan UKS. Jongin bingung tetapi ia tidak akan tinggal diam. Ia ingin mengejar Kyungsoo.

"Yaa Jamkkanman!"

"Hei.. Tunggu!"

Kyungsoo tak memperdulikan teriakan Jongin. Kyungsoo tetap berlari kearah ruangan.  
 _  
"... Sapu tanganku"  
_  
"Ah sudahlah.."

Saat Jongin ingin melangkah keluar UKS, mata nya menangkap sesuatu, sebungkus permen lollypop dengan rasa Lemon Tea. Ia sangat kenal permen itu tapi mengapa tiba-tiba Jongin merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di dalam kepalanya.

"Akh.."

 _Aku sebenarnya kenapa? Mengapa aku seperti punya kenangan dengan permen ini?_

 _Siapa dia?_


	2. Chapter 2

•Lemon Tea Candy•

Author:

 **PerfectMelody**

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Kim Jongin

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Kim Jongdae

Xi Luhan (GS)

Oh Sehun

Xiumin (GS)

Pairing:

KaiSoo / ChanBaek / HunHan / cracked pairs

Genre:

Hurt, Sad, Romance, Friendship, Love One Side, School Life

Rated:

T

Summary :

..Jika bukan aku tujuan pulangmu, jangan singgah walau sedetik, jangan datang walau hanya sekedar menyapa.

•

-LTC-

•

Perlahan Kyungsoo berusaha membuka matanya. Pandanganya megitari isi ruangan.

"Aku.. Dimana?"

Sampai dimana matanya menangkap sosok yang tertidur disebelahnya.

Kyungsoo terkejut.

"AAH. KAU SIAPA?"

Kyungsoo langsung bangun dan merubah posisinya menjadi pun kaget dan langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin tatap-tatapan sesaat, dan detik berikutnya, tanpa basa basi, Kyungsoo menyadari tatapannya dan turun dari tempat tidurnya, lalu berlari keluar ruangan UKS. Jongin bingung tetapi ia tidak akan tinggal diam. Ia ingin mengejar Kyungsoo.

"Yaa Jamkkanman!"

"Hei.. Tunggu!"

Kyungsoo tak memperdulikan teriakan Jongin. Kyungsoo tetap berlari kearah ruangan.

 _"... Sapu tanganku"  
_  
"Ah sudahlah.."

Saat Jongin ingin melangkah keluar UKS, mata nya menangkap sesuatu, sebungkus permen lollypop dengan rasa Lemon Tea. Ia sangat kenal permen itu tapi mengapa tiba-tiba Jongin merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di dalam kepalanya.

"Akh.."

Aku sebenarnya kenapa? Mengapa aku seperti punya kenangan dengan permen ini?

 _Siapa dia?  
_  
~ **Lemon Tea Candy** ~

Kyungsoo yang ingin membuka pintu UKS itu kalah cepat dengan seseorang yang ingin masuk ke dalam UKS. Akhirnya seorang Kyungsoo tertabrak. Dan jatuh dipelukan Sehun.

"Kyungsoo.."

Kyungsoo sangat mengenal suara itu. Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya keatas untuk bisa menatap mata yang sedang memandanginya sekarang. Dan raut wajah Kyungsoo langsung berubah menjadi dingin.

"Minggir Oh Sehun!" Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Sehun lalu pergi darinya.

 _"Sebenci itukah kau kepadaku Kyung?"  
_  
Pandangan Sehun mengikuti tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang berlalu darinya.

"Sehun ah! Siapa yeoja itu? Ku benci dengan reaksinya saat melihatku! Seperti ia melihat hantu" Ucap Jongin yang menghampiri Sehun.

"Ia bukan siapa siapa.."

"Tapi.. Sepertinya ia menarik perhatianku!" Jongin menampilkan senyum smirk khas miliknya itu.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau menyakitinya Jongin ah! " Perintah Sehun.

"Ah ne. Arasseo. Aku hanya bercanda"

Jongin masih memandang belakang tubuh Kyungsoo yang kini sudah menghilang di tikungan kooridor.

"Kundae,, Kau dan yeojachingumu bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan Sehun membuyarkan pandangan Jongin.

"Hubunganku dan dia tidak akan berakhir. "

 _"Walaupun ia telah mengakhirinya secara sepihak saat itu. "  
_

"Ah jinjja. Siapa namja itu?"

"Mengapa ia tertidur seperti itu di sebelah ku?"

Mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna.

"Omoooo! Apa dia yang membawaku ke UKS?"  
 _  
Tetapi mengapa?_

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak. Matanya menangkap objek yang tidak sadar daritadi ia genggam, sapu tangan - tanpa Kyungsoo ketahui - milik Jongin.

"Kyungsoo yaa!"

Mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya, Kyungsoo refleks menaruh sapu tangan itu ke dalam kantong jas nya.

"Baekhyun ah!" Kyungsoo berbalik dan tersenyum kepada Baekhyun.

"Kau darimana saja babo!" Tanya Baekhyun yang masih tergesah-gesah itu.

"Um.. Tadi aku.. Ahh.. Aku tadi.."

Tatapan mata Baekhyun semakin tajam kepada Kyungsoo.

"Ah.. Aku di ruang musik tadi! Sedang.. umm.. sedang mengcover lagu" Kata Kyungsoo, berbohong.

"Bersama siapa? Kau tidak bohong kan Kyung?" Tanya Baekhyun meyakinkan.

"Baek.. Aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu. Kau tahu itu."

 _Maafkan aku telah berbohong Baek._

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kembalilah ke kelasmu!"

"Ah. Ne"

•

-LTC-

•

"Sehun ah! Siapa kah yeoja yang tadi?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa Jongin ah! Ini sudah kedelapan kali kau bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama!" Jawab Sehun tanpa menoleh sedikit pun kepada Jongin.

"Kau tidak tertarik padanya kan?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak Hun! Ku sudah mempunyai Krystal!" Jawab Jongin sambil memandang lurus kedepan dan tersenyum miring andalannya.

"Ah Sehun ah! Ku menemukan ini di UKS. Apa ini punya yeoja itu?" Jongin memperlihatkan permen lollypop berasa Lemon Tea itu ke depan wajah Sehun.

Sehun memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Berikan itu kepadaku!"

"Yaaak Oh Sehun!"

Jongin mengejar Sehun yang berlari setelah mengambil lollypop itu dari Jongin.

.

.

.

.

"Aishh.. Kau masih saja seperti ini rupanya.." Kyungsoo mengambil lollypop Lemon Tea yang seperti biasa dengan sengaja di letakkan di atas meja belajarnya oleh mantan pacarnya itu.

Kyungsoo mengela napasnya . "Kapan kau akan berubah eoh? Kau masih saja berusaha ternyata. Kyungsoo tersenyum hambar sambil memandangi lollypop Lemon Tea nya itu.

 _"Maafkan aku.."  
_  
" Good morning students!" Taeyeon seonsaengnim - guru bahasa inggris sekaligus wali kelas XI. Violin - masuk kekelas membuat semua murid duduk di tempatnya masing-masung.

"Hari ini, saya tidak akan mengajar. Saya hanya akan memberi beberapa pengumuman dan memperkenalkan murid baru."

Jongin masuk , Kyungsoo terkejut.

Kyungsoo langsung mengambil salah satu bukunya untuk menutupi wajahnya.

" _Namja itu kan.. Akh sial mengapa ia masuk ke kelas ini?"_

Jongin membungkukan tubuhnya memberi salam. " Annyeonghaseyo, namaku Kim Jongin. Nice to meet you." bisa dilihat seluruh yeoja yang berada di kelas XI. Violin meleleh karena senyum Jongin.

"Okay Jongin-sshi.. Kau bisa langsung mengambil tempat disebelah... Ah ketua kelas kita, Do Kyungsoo.."

Kyungsoo tak berhenti merutuki dirinya dalam hati karena kejadian UKS tadi.

"Jongin" Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo berkenalan, pelan-pelan Kyungsoo menyingkirkan buku yang menutup wajahnya. Jongin terkejut karena ia sebangku dengan gadis yang ia tolong tadi di UKS , Jongin sukses menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya itu.

"Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo tersenyum.

" _Jantungku... Mengapa?_ "

"Dan pengumuman dari saya adalah seperti biasa kalian mendapat tugas kelompok untuk mencari artikel tentang sejarah musik sebanyak 150 halaman memakai bahasa inggris. Dan persiapkan diri kalian untuk camping sehabis test akhir nanti. Oh iya, tugas kali ini kalian bergabung dengan kelas XI. Cello. Dan kalian bisa melihat nama anggota kelompok kalian nanti saat pulang di mading sekolah ya!" Semua murid saling melemparkan pandangan mereka.

"Ah jinjja. "  
"Menyebalkan sekali"  
"150 halaman? Itu banyak sekali."  
"Mengapaa harus bergabung dengan kelas sebelah itu. Ck!"  
 **  
KRINGGGGG**

"Ah. Untuk kamu anak baru, bergabunglah dengan kelompok Kyungsoo. Okay? " Taeyeon merapihkan barang-barangnya dan keluar kelas.

.

.

Terlihat semua murid sedang berkumpul didepan mading sekolah saat pulang sekolah.

"Ah jinjja! Kyung ku sedih sekali kita tidak sekelompok. Huaaa " Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian mengalungkan tangan nya ke pundak Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak yakin kau sedih Baek. Haha. Kau pasti sangat senang! Cukhae!" Kyungsoo berbalik dan memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Yak! Aku memang senang. Tapi.. aku sedih tidak sekelompok denganmu" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Baek.. Apa kau ingin pulang bersama?" Tawar Kyungsoo kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Mian, aku dijemput eomma ku hari ini.. " Jawab Baekhyun sambil mencemberutkan bibirnya. _Like this ' :( '.  
_  
"Gwaenchana Baekhyun ah... Kalau begitu , aku pulang duluan ne ? Sampai besok!"Kyungsoo berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun.

~ **Lemon Tea Candy** ~

Kyungsoo yang basah kuyub karena hujan itu, berlari memasuki halte bus untuk berteduh.

"Ah dingin sekali"

Kyungsoo menggigil. Tiba- tiba ada mobil yang melintas begitu cepat dan mengenai genangan air kotor didepan halte. Hampir saja Kyungsoo terkena cipratan genangan air kotor itu.

Tetapi, ada sosok yang berdiri di depan Kyungsoo. Dan memposisi kan diri seperti memeluknya.

"KAU?"

Ya. Kyungsoo berhasil terhindar dari air kotor itu karena..

"JONGIN?"

"Kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Jongin yang juga basah karena air hujan dan kotor karena air genangan itu.

"Ne "

" _Omo.. jantungku_.."

Kyungsoo masih terpaku ditempatnya. Ia bisa merasa kan getaran di hatinya.

" _Tidak! Jangan Kyungsoo ya! Kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta dengannya_!"

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang!" Kata Jongin mencairkan suasana.

"Tidak. Kau tidak perlu. Aku akan pulang sendiri naik bus. Terimakasih Jongin ah"

Kyungsoo menolak. Kyungsoo berusaha menyembunyikan rasa deg-deg an nya.

"Jangan menolak. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pulang dengan keadaan seperti itu. Sebentar."

Jongin mengeluarkan ponselnya. Kali ini Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah meronanya.

"Annyeong.. Leeteuk ajusshi.. Ne.. Tolomg kirimkan satu mobilku dan satu supir untukku. Posisi ku sekarang ada di halte dekat sekolah. Gamsahamnida. "

Jongin menutup panggilannya. Tak lama kemudian, ia menekan kontak Leeteuk Ajusshi , dan mengirimnya pesan singkat.

 **"Tolong bawakan sweaterku yang paling hangat."**

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang kedinginan, menggigil. Kyungsoo meniup telapak tanganya dan menggosokkan satu sama lain. Tapi sepertinya, itu tidak menghasilkan kehangatan apa-apa.

Tiba-tiba, Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar mendekat padanya, lalu Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dari samping.

"Setidaknya ini membuatmu tidak terlalu dingin" Ucap Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tak bisa berbohong lagi, detak jantung Kyungsoo berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Wajahnya merona merah. Kyungsoo bahagia,

 _"Terimakasih banyak, Kim Jongin"  
_

"Jadi Sehun ah, kakek dan nenek dari appamu meminta eomma hadir di hari ulang tahun pernikahannya. Dan ia akan sangat senang jika kau juga hadir disana"

"Ku mengerti eomma "

"Eomma akan mengajak adikmu juga"

Sehun diam sesaat. Pandangannya berubah menjadi datar.

"Aku tidak yakin ia akan ikut dengan kita."

Wanita yang cukup tua itu menghela napasnya.

"Ia pasti ikut."

•

-LTC-

•

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah berada di dalam mobil Jongin. Keheningan masih terjadi diantara mereka, sehingga Jonginlah yang memulainya.

"Alamat rumahmu dimana Soo?"

Tanya Jongin.

"Aku akan mengarahkannya. Nanti pertigaan sebelah sana ajusshi bisa belok ke kanan."

Jongin menatap Kyungoo dari sisi samping. Tidak berkedip. Seakan akan ia ingin memberhentikan waktunya demi untuk bersama Kyungsoo.

Tetapi, saat itu juga munculah bayangan sosok seorang Krystal. Ia masih mengunci hatinya untuk Krystal, meski sosok Kyungsoo mungkin sudah berdiri di depan - hati - nya.

" Soo ya.. Pakailah ini! Ku tahu kau masih sangat kedinginan"

"Tidak.. Nan gwaen-"

Perkataan Kyungsoo terhenti saat Jongin nekad untuk memakaikan sweater miliknya ke Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo" Kyungsoo tersenyum. Jongin tersenyum balik.

 _" Hari yang indah.. Gomawo Kim Jongin "_

.

.

"Kyungsoo ya! Ah jinjjaa.."  
 _  
"Wae?_ " Jawab Kyungsoo dari sebrang sana.

"Tadi, Jongdae meneleponku! Yaa walaupun hanya untuk membahas tentang tugas kelompok, setidaknya dia meneleponku duluan. Jinjja!Aku bahagia sekali.."

" _Cukhae_.."

"Aishh.. "

 _" Ah Baekhyun ah.. Aku tidak sempat melihat kelompok-kelompok ku. Apakah kau tahu aku sekelompok dengan siapa? Setidaknya satu anggota saja yang ku kenal._ "

"Ah aku sempat melihatnya! Jangan khawatir kau sekelompok dengan si tiang listrik bertelinga lebar itu! "

 _" Lagi ? "_

Dari sebrang sana terdengar Kyungsoo menghela napasnya.

 _" Siapa lagi?"_

"Tao -sshi"

 _"Ah.. jadi 1 kelompok berempat rupanya."  
_  
" Berempat? Kelompokmu hanya bertiga!"  
 _  
"Taeyeon seongsaenim menambahkan 1 anggota lagi. Ia murid baru. Kim Jongin namanya."_

"Ah..Cukhae Kyungsoo ya.. Kau harus berhati-hati dengan salah satu namja itu.."  
 _  
"Siapa…"_

".….."

Sambungan terputus.

.

"Annyeong Baekhyun ah.. Ck.. Neo jinjja.."  
 **  
TOK..**

 **TOK..**

 **TOK**..

"Kyungsoo yaa?"

"Ne eomma? Masuklah.. Tidak ku kunci"

Eomma Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamar putri nya itu. Ia pun duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Kyungsoo.

"Soo ya.. Eomma dengar, tadi di sekolah kau pingsan? Apa sakit itu datang lagi?"

Kyungsoo terkejut dengan pertanyaan eomma nya, sejujurnya, Kyungsoo sangat benci jika eommanya membahas tentang apa yang terjadi pada nya.

"Eomma dengar kabar itu dari mana?"

"Hm..Eomma salah dengar sepertinya ya?"

"Beritahu aku eomma! Kau dengar kabar itu darimana?

Nada berbicara Kyungsoo sedikit meninggi.

"Mian. Sehun memberitahu eomma"

"Sehun? Aish namja itu benar benar..."

Kyungsoo mendumel.

"Jadi.. Itu benar Kyungsoo ya?"

Tanya wanita separuh baya itu dengan sangat serius. Dan khawatir.

"Tapi eomma..Kyungsoo baik baik sa-!"

"KAU TIDAK BAIK BAIK SAJA DO KYUNGSOO!"

Tangis Eomma Kyungsoo pecah. Ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan anak sematawayangnya.

"Belakangan ini kau lebih sering merasakan sakit itu. Eomma tahu itu. Ku mohon Soo ya, jangan berpura-pura kuat seperti itu. Eomma hanya khawatir pernyakit itu bertambah ganas nantinya."

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Bisa di lihat, Kyungsoo tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi.

"Ayo kita ke rumah sakit"

"Tidak mau eomma" jawab Kyungsoo cepat.

"Jika kau seperti ini terus, kau tidak akan sembuh Soo ya. Jebal, lakukanlah demi eomma."

Kyungsoo membalas tatapan khawatir eommanya kini, tak bisa menahan lagi, air mata Kyungsoo menetes.

"Eomma."

Akhirnya Kyungsoo menuruti permintaan eommanya. Kyungsoo sangat mencintai eommanya. Satu-satunya pahlawan yang ia miliki sekarang. Kyungsoo telah kehilangan Appa nya sejak ia masih berada di taman kanak kanak, Kyungsoo tahu apa yang menyebabkan Appa nya meninggal. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sangat menyangangi Appanya. Tetapi Kyungsoo benci apa yang dilakukan Appanya terhadap Eommanya dulu. Maka dari itu Kyungsoo mendukung apapun kebahagiaan eommanya, walaupun hidup dalam keluarga yang salah. Walau seperti itu, Kyungsoo tetap membiarkan kebahagian eommanya karena Kyungsoo tahu dirinya hanya menyusahkan eommanya dengan penyakit yang di deritanya.

 _" Aku benci rumah sakit! Itu tidak membuatku sembuh, tidak membuatku semakin kuat. Justru membuatku terlihat menjadi makhluk yang sangat lemah. Eomma, maafkan aku eomma.."  
_  
 **~Lemon Tea Candy~  
**  
"Have a nice day, Do Kyungsoo"

Seorang namja meletakkan sekotak makanan sehat untuk Kyungsoo, sebotol susu vanila, dan tak lupa sebuah lollypop Lemon Tea.

Ya, mantan namjachingu Kyungsoo lah yang meletakan semua itu di atas meja Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang jalan menuju ke kelasnya tumben sekali, pagi ini Kyungsoo hanya seorang diri tanpa Baekhyun yang biasa menemaninya. Tiba-tiba..

"Kyung.."

"Mau apa kau Oh Sehun?"

Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada yang ketus kepada Sehun yang berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Kau pulang dengan siapa kemarin?"

"Itu tidak penting bagimu!"

"Kau kehujanan kan? Wajahmu pucat!"

Kyungsoo berjalan melewati Sehun. Tiba-tiba, Sehun menahan Kyungsoo dengan memegang tangannya.

"Kita ke rumah sakit!"

"Tidak! Siapa memangnya kau mengajakku kerumah sakit huh ? aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa denganmu! Pergi!

Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun, tetapi, tenaga Sehun lebih kuat daripada Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo ya.. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu seperti ini. Pura pura tegar dengan penyakit itu! Aku tidak mau menderita! Kita kerumah sakit sekarang. Aku ak-"

" DENGAN HADIRMU DI HIDUPKU SAJA SUDAH MEMBUATKU MENDERITA OH SEHUN!"

Kyungsoo berteriak, matanya memerah dan berair menatap Sehun yang hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Genggamannya pada Kyungsoo perlahan-lahan terlepas.

"Kyung..."

"Kyungsoo.. gwaencahana?" Tanya Baekhyun yang datang sambil tergesa-gesa karena mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo yang menggema di kooridor sekolah. Kyungsoo diam , lalu membuang pandangannya.

Ia tidak mau melihat Sehun.

Baekhyun yang datang bersama Chanyeol mencari cara bagaimana menangani situasi ini.

"Chanyeol ah, bawa dan tenangkan Kyungsoo ! Aku akan bersama Sehun" Kata Baekhyun yang langsung berdiri di antara Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan membawa Kyungsoo pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membawa Sehun menenangkan diri di rooftop sekolah. Tempat favoritenya.

Suasana hening sekali.

"Jika aku sedang ada masalah pasti aku datang kesini. Sebenarnya aku merahasiakan tempat ini tapi karena ku sudah mengajak kau kesini. Jadi kau boleh kesini kapan saja kau mau. Ku baik kan?" Kata Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan.

Sehun masih diam.

"Kau kenapa sih dengan Kyungsoo? Mengapa Kyungsoo membencimu?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Sehun membuka mulutnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa"

"Heishhh jujur saja denganku Oh saja aku bisa membantu.. "

"Kau tidak bisa!" Jawab Sehun cepat.

"Aish.. Dasar"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Tiba tiba terdengar suara seorang wanita bernyanyi di radio sekolah.

 _ **"Biga naerigo eumagi heureumyeon..Nan dangsineul saenggakhaeyo"  
**_  
Sehun terkejut.

 _"Suara itu…"  
_  
"Omo! Eonni!"

"Yak Oh Sehun! Ku duluan ya!"

Saat yakin itu suara siapa, tanpa basa-basi Baekhyun berlari menuruni rooftop dan meninggalkan Sehun.

.

.

.

 _"Kenapa di sini? Dia kembali..?"_

 **To be continue~~**

 **Yuhu... gimana gimana? Menurut kalian mantan Kyungsoo tuh siapaa sih? Hahaha.**

 **Ah itu lagu terakhir, yang eonnie's baekhyun nyanyiin judulnya Like Rain Like Music itu salah satu lagu kesukaannya member exo. Mantan deh ehehe. Baek juga pernah bawain di sbs/kbs apa gitu.**

 **Pokoknya jangan lupa follow this story , like, and preview. Annyeong^^**


	3. Chapter 3

• **Lemon Tea Candy•  
**  
Author:  
 **  
PerfectMelody  
**  
Cast :

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Kim Jongin

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Kim Jongdae

Xi Luhan (GS)

Oh Sehun

Xiumin (GS)

Pairing:

KaiSoo / ChanBaek / HunHan / cracked pairs

Genre:

Hurt, Sad, Romance, Friendship, Love One Side, School Life

Rated:

T

Summary :

..Jika bukan aku tujuan pulangmu, jangan singgah walau sedetik, jangan datang walau hanya sekedar menyapa.

•

-LTC-

•

"Kau kenapa sih dengan Kyungsoo? Mengapa Kyungsoo membencimu?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Sehun membuka mulutnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa"

"Heishhh jujur saja denganku Oh saja aku bisa membantu.. "

"Kau tidak bisa!" Jawab Sehun cepat.

"Aish.. Dasar"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Tiba tiba terdengar suara seorang wanita bernyanyi di radio sekolah.

"Biga naerigo eumagi heureumyeon..Nan dangsineul saenggakhaeyo"

Sehun terkejut.  
 _  
"Suara itu…"_

"Omo! Eonni!"

"Yak Oh Sehun! Ku duluan ya!"

Saat yakin itu suara siapa, tanpa basa-basi Baekhyun berlari menuruni rooftop dan meninggalkan Sehun.

.

.

.  
 _  
"Kenapa di sini? Dia kembali..?"  
_ **  
~LemonTeaCandy~  
**  
" Luhan sunbaenim!"

Teriak Baekhyun sambil berlari menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aigoo! Kau tidak sopan Byun Baekhyun! Sapalahku dengan sopan!" Ucap Luhan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Hehe Mian sunbae.. " Baekhyun pun mengulangi menyapa Luhan, kini dengan lebih sopan sambil membungkukkan badan layaknya kebiasaan orang Korea.

"Aaah.. Byun Baekhyun.. Eonnie sangat merindukanmu!" Tiba-tiba Luhan memeluk Baekhyun dan melepas rindu pada adiknya.

Benar. Luhan adalah kakak Baekhyun. Mereka sangat menyayangi satu sama lain. Keceriaan Baekhyun yang membuat seorang Byun Luhan selalu ingin melindunginya.

 _Meski salah satu diantara mereka mengetahui rahasia sebenarnya_.

"Nado eonnie!" Baekhyun memandang Luhan dengan eyesmile cantiknya itu.

.

Chanyeol membawa Kyungsoo ke ruang musik. Chanyeol mematikan beberapa lampu hingga penerangan di ruangan itu cukup redup, agar orang-orang mengira disana tidak ada orang lalu Chanyeol mengikuti Kyungsoo yang duduk di depan piano itu. Keheningan masih terjadi sedaritadi. Chanyeol sengaja tidak berbicara atau bertanya-tanya pada Kyungsoo. Chanyeol memberi kesempatan Kyungsoo untuk tenang terlebih dahulu.

"Kyung.." Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol merendahkan dirinya di depan Kyungsoo sehingga Chanyeol bisa menatap Kyungsoo.

"Mmm.." Balas Kyungsoo yang sedaritadi masih menunduk. Ia tidak kuat melihat Chanyeol.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak baik baik saja Chanyeol!"

"Hiks..."

Tiba-tiba ia menangis. Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres. Ia merasa perasaanya campur aduk sedemikian berdiri dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya. Tangis Kyungsoo semakin pecah di dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu kau sangat lelah"

"Aku sangat lelah" Jawab Kyungsoo cepat

"Terkadang kau tidak bisa terus menghindari rasa sakitmu dan terus berpura-pura kuat seperti itu. Karena sebenarnya yang harus kau lakukan adalah mencari cara bagaimana menyembuhkannya"

"Chan... hiks.."

Tangis Kyungsoo semakin menjadi, Kyungsoo memeluk Chanyeol. Sangat erat.  
Chanyeol mengusap punggung Kyungsoo, menenangkannya.

"Aku selalu ada disini untukmu, Do Kyungsoo"

"Aigooo..Kau dimana Kyungsoo?"

Ucap Baekhyun yang sedang mengelilingi sekolah sambil mencari Kyungsoo. Bersama Luhan.

"Memang dia tidak memberitahumu? Tapikan kalian selalu bersama!"

Tanya Luhan yang sedang berjalan beriringan dengan Baekhyun heran.

"Memang ada apa dengannya,eoh? Putus cinta lagi? " Tanya Luhan lagi sambil memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Yaaa.. kau aneh-aneh saja eonnie!" Jawab Baekhyun. Tetapi tiba-tiba Baekhyun memberhentikan langkahnya.

Baekhyun berpikir.

"Putus cinta? Ah masa iya Kyungsoo berpacaran dengan dia? Tapi.. tadi ia bertengkar dengan Se-"

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Belum selesai berbicara, Baekhyun langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang sangat ia kenal itu.

"Jongdae ya!"

Baekhyun berlari kearah Jongdae dan meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.

"Ah..Jadi kau begitu sekarang Byun Baekhyun! Kau berhutang banyak cerita padaku! Huh.." Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya. Tiba- tiba saja ada sosok yang menangkap pandangan Luhan.

" _Sehun_?"

Luhan mengikuti punggung itu. Punggung yang menangkap pandangannya tadi.

.

.

Masih di tempat yang sama , Baekhyun menghampiri Jongdae.

"Annyeong Jongdae ya!" Sapa Baekhyun dan menampilkan eyesmile cantiknya.

"Apa besok kau ingin menemaniku mencari materi di perpustakaan?"  
 **  
DEG.. DEG.. DEG..  
**  
"N..Ne?"

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup dengan cepat. Wajah Baekhyun memerah sempurna.

"Apa.. Aku.. Harus mengajak Oh Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun gugup.

"Tidak.. Sehun bilang, ia akan mencari materinya dirumah, minggu depan baru kita kerjakan bersama." Ucap Jongdae sambil tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun. Yang membuat Baekhyun semakin deg-deg an sekarang.

".… Tapi, ada Xiumin yang akan bergabung bersama kita"

Seperti dihempas dari langit paling tinggi, degup jantung Baekhyun hilang seketika.

Ia harus berhadapan dengan seorang siswi cantik yang diidamkan oleh banyak namja di Sekolah ini karena prestasinya yang tak jarang untuk seorang siswi biasa, ia selalu menjadi peringkat pertama di kelas menari untuk kaum yeoja. Ah ya, selain hobby menari ia adalah siswa yang sangat hobby…. membully. Tanpa diketahui siswa yang menggemarinya.

"Oh.. Begitu ya.. Baiklah Jongdae.."

Senyum Baekhyun menipis. Tetapi, Jongdae tak menyadari itu.

" _Ah bahkan ku lupa kalau aku sekelompok dengan yeoja itu. Ck_ ~"

 **~Lemon Tea Candy~  
**  
"Oh Sehun!"

Teriak Luhan dan memberhentikan seorang namja yang ia ikuti. Yang ia yakin itu adalah Oh Sehun.

"Ah Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae"

Salah besar. Namja itu bukan Oh Sehun.

Luhan pun membungkukkan badannya menandakan ia minta maaf kepada namja tersebut.

 _"Hhe.. Bodoh kau Luhan, Ia tidak mungkin akan menunggumu!"  
_

Chanyeol mengantar Kyungsoo menuju kelasnya. Ia mengantarkan Kyungsoo sampai depan pintu kelasnnya.

"Gomawo Park Chanyeol.."

Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kearah Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih telah membuatku tenang.. "

Tambah Kyungsoo lagi, Chanyeol membalasnya dengan senyum.

"Sama-sama Do Kyungsoo.."

Senyum Kyungsoo semakin lebar sekarang, Chanyeol yang melihat itu, hanya mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo.

"Masuklah.."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, Kyungsoo pun masuk ke kelasnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol berjalan menjauh dari kelas Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo.

"Yaa Kyungsoo sshi.. Kemana kau tadi eoh? Kata murid-murid yang lain kau tidak masuk di jam pertama!" Tanya Jongin penasaran saat Kyungsoo baru saja mendudukan diri di bangkunya.

"Itu.. Aku ada urusan di perpustakaan.." Jawab Kyungsoo berbohong.

"Bohong! Asal kau tahu, saat pelajaran pertama tadi, aku ada di perpustakaan!"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"Mwo? Ka..Kau.. Yang berbohong Jongin ah!"

Ucap Kyungsoo terbata-bata.

"Jeongmal! Aku kabur di pelajaran pertama.. Karena itu pelajaran bernyanyi. Aku membencinya."

Keheningan terjadi diantara mereka.

"Jadi…Darimana kau tadi?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

"Tidak penting bagimu." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin. Saat ia mengambil buku catatannya di laci meja, ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari laci itu. Permen lollypop Lemon Tea.

Kyungsoo mengambil permen itu. kembali semua kenangan lama ia bersama mantan pacarnya. Hingga suara Jongin memecah pandagannya.

" Boleh aku mencicipinya?" Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin, kemudian tersenyum.

"Makanlah…" Kyungsoo memberikan permen itu ke Jongin lalu Kyungsoo membuka buku catatannya dan menulis sesuatu.

 _"Aku akan lakukan apapun agar ia tidak melupakannya"  
_  
Jongin merimanya dan memandangi permen itu.

 _"Darimana ia bisa mendapatkan permen ini?"  
_

" Annyeong Byun Baekhyun." Xiumin menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang merapihkan buku di lokernya.

"Mau apa kau?" Jawab Baekhyun dengan malas tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kepada Xiumin.

"Jika ada orang yang mengajakmu berbicara,tatap matanya, bodoh!" Kali ini teman segenk Xiumin yang berbicara.

"Biarkan saja Tao yaa. Yeoja ini mungkin tidak diajarkan sopan santun sama sekali." Ucap Xiumin yang tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Baekhyun.

"Setidaknya aku tidak bermuka dua sepertimu Xiumin sshi. Dan hanya mencari ketenaran di sekolah ini!"

Baekhyun memberanikan diri menatap Xiumin. Ucapan Baekhyun itu menaikkan emosi Xiumin.

Memang sejak Junior High School, Baekhyun adalah musuh bebuyutan Xiumin.  
Mereka pernah satu project drama musical. Baekhyun mengalahkan Xiumin - yang seharusnya - menjadi pemeran utama. Tetapi karena suara Baekhyun melebihi Xiumin, Jadilah Baekhyun peran utamanya.  
Xiumin merasa seperti diinjak oleh Baekhyun. Hingga saat ini Xiumin masih tidak menyukai Baekhyun. Ditambah ia harus satu sekolah -lagi- dengan Baekhyun.  
Tetapi Xiumin merasa sedikit menang dari Baekhyun sekarang karena kepopularitasnya. Ditambah saat ini ia semakin membenci dan waspada dengan Baekhyun yang menyukai gebetannya, Kim Jongdae.

"Kau bilang apa?!" Nada suara Xiumin meninggi. Emosinya sudah diujung tanduk sekarang, ditambah melihat Baekhyun yang semakin mengacuhkannya.

"Aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu pada orang tidak penting sepertimu. " Baekhyun tersenyum sinis, dan pergi dari hadapan Xiumin.

"Akh…"

Xiumin menarik rambut Baekhyun. Buku-buku yang Baekhyun bawa terjatuh semua.

"Dasar yeoja tidak tahu sopan santun! " Ucap Xiumin dengan penuh emosi. Baekhyun yang tadinya tenang, sekarang membalas perlakuan Xiumin.

"Lepaskan Xiumin sshi!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil membalas menarik rambut Bakehyun.

"BAEKHYUN! XIUMIN! BERHENTI!" Teriak seseorang yang sudah berdiri diantara mereka.

 _"Jongdae..?"  
_  
Xiumin langsung melepaskan jambakannya dari rambut Baekhyun dan berpura-pura kesakitan seakan-akan Baekhyun yang menjambaknya terlebih dahulu.

"Akh.. Lepaskan Baekhyun ah! Ini sakit!"

Baekhyun baru tersadar akan drama dari Xiumin.

"Yaa Xiumin sshi! Aku ti-"

"Baek.."

Jongdae hanya menatap Baekhyun datar.

"Jongdae.. Xiumin berbohong!" Bela Baekhyun didepan Jongdae.

"Ia duluan yang memulai menarik rambutku!" Baekhyun mencoba menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya. Jongdae mulai mempercayai Baekhyun. Xiumin pun mencari cara agar Baekhyun tidak menjelaskan seluruhnya.

"Kau jahat! Kau menuduhku Byun Baekhyun! Kau harus diberi pelajaran!" Xiumin megayunkan tangannya untuk menampar Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat melihat Xiumin ingin menamparnya.

.

.

.  
 _  
"Mengapa berhenti?"  
_

Perlahan Baekhyun membuka matanya. Betapa terkejutnya ia.

.

.

"Chanyeol…."

"Berhenti Xiumin sshi! " Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara bass nya itu, mata nya tak lepas dari mata Xiumin.

"Jangan ikut campur Park Chanyeol!" Xiumin membalas tatapan Chanyeol.

Kemudian Xiumin mengempaskan tangannya yang di tahan Chanyeol itu.

"Berhentilah mencari perhatian seperti itu Xiumin sshi" Chanyeol masih menatap Xiumin sambil menunjukan senyum miring andalannya. Cukup membuat Xiumin kesal, Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Baekhyun yang masih terdiam di belakangnya.

"Aku antar kau ke UKS"

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke UKS. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, perlakuannya telah menarik hampir seluruh yeoja wanita disana. Tak sedikit yang memuji betapa gentle nya Chanyeol saat Chanyeol pergi dari sana.  
 **  
~Lemom Tea Candy~  
**  
"Tentang tugas kelompok kalian yang saya suruh membuat laporan tentang sejarah musik, akan saya majukan proses pengumpulannya menjadi hari jumat! Yang itu artinya kalian masih memiliki 3 hari untuk menyelesaikannya. Beritahu teman kelompok kalian yang berada di kelas XI. Cello untuk segera menyelesaikannya."

Ucap Taeyeon seonsaengnim yang membuat seluruh murid kelas XI. Violin mengeluh.

"Yaa mwoya.."  
"Ahh apa ini.."  
"Ck… Aku benci seperti ini"  
"Apa guru itu sudah tidak waras? Dalam 3 hari kami disuruh mengerjakan hal seperti ini"  
"Ini gilaa"

Tak sedikit murid-murid yang mengeluh secara frontal, menggerutu , dan bahkan ada yang diam saja. Kyungsoo contohnya.

"Kyung kau mengapa santai sekali eoh? Hari setelah lusa sudah dikumpulkan. Dan kita belum pernah berkumpul satu kelompok" Ucap Jongin panik. Kyungsoo diam. Ia sibuk menulis catatan di papan tulis yang diberikan oleh .

"150 halaman Kyung.. Coba kau bayangkan! Apa kita bisa selesai dalam 3 hari? Kupikir tidak! Bahkan aku belum mencari bahan apa-apa. Kau ketua kelompok kita kan Kyung?"

Melihat Kyungsoo yang asik sendiri itu, membuat Jongin kesal. Tiba-tiba Jongin mencubit pipi Kyungsoo.

"Yaa! Apa yang kau-" Kyungsoo menoleh, Jongin langsung memegang pipi Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku berbicara padamu Do Kyungsoo! Dengarkan aku! Kapan.. Kita.. Akan.. "

 _"Astaga… Jantungku mengapa seperti ini! Yaa Jongin apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!"_

"... Mengerjakan.. Tugas.. Bersama ?"

Kyungsoo diam masih terpaku dan memandang Jongin. Tidak berkedip.

Jongin yang menatap Kyungsoo juga, lalu tersenyum. Kemudian, ia meniup wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sadar. Tangannya langsung melepas pegangan tangan Jongin pada pipinya.

"Aigoo!Kau ini lucu sekali!" Jongin mengacak-acak gemas rambut Kyungsoo.

"Aishh!"

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya. Meniup poni tipisnya. Dan..

 **Plakk**

Kyungsoo memukul jidat Jongin. Tidak. Jongin tidak kesakitan.

Jongin terdiam. ****

  
 _"Kau lucu sekali!"_

 _Jongin kecil itu mencubit seorang yeoja seumurannya tetapi memiliki tubuh lebih kecil yang berada di depannya._

 _"Tapi aku mau eskrim seperti yang kau punya Kai!"_

 _Yeoja kecil itu merengek._

 _"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh!"_

 _Jongin kecil yang dipanggil Kai itu meledek._

 _Plakk_

 _"Akh sakit!"_

 _"Aku juga sakit saat kau meledekku! Apalagi kau tidak memberi eskrim itu padaku!"_

 _Kata yeoja kecil itu setelah memukul jidat Jongin._

 _"Mian"  
_  
 **###  
**  
"Yak Kim Jongin!"

"Ah.. ne?" Jawab Jongin yang baru sadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku sudah mengerjakan semuanya." Ucap Kyungsoo menoleh kepada Jongin.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Jongin terkejut. Mata Jongin membulat sempurna.

"Jadi,saat aku di Junior High School, aku pernah mendapatkan tugas seperti ini, dan aku masih menyimpan softcopy nya. Jadi hanya tinggal aku edit sedikit." Jawab Kyungsoo memelankan suaranya. Lalu, Jongin tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo.

 _"Omo.. Jongin sshi. Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu eoh_? "

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tapi…Kita tetap harus berkumpul untuk membicarakan teknis presentasinya."

Jongin memosisikan duduknya seperti semula.

"Besok?" Usul Jongin, Kyungsoo mengangguk.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada di UKS sekarang.

Walaupun tidak terlalu parah, tetapi, kening Baekhyun akibat serangan dari Xiumin tadi pagi.

Chanyeol baru selesai memakaikan sebuah plester pada kening Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol ah.. " Baekhyun memulai percakapan diantara mereka.

"Mm…" guman Chanyeol yang kini masih merapihkan poni Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih banyak. Dan maaf.. Karena aku, kau harus kehilangan 2 jam pelajaranmu" Kini Baekhyun memberanikan diri ,mendongak sedikit keatas untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau berlebihan! Tidak apa - apa .. Bantet!" Ucap Chanyeol yang baru selesai merapihkan poni Baekhyun. Mendengar ejekan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengurungkan niat untuk bersikap sedikit halusnya pada Chanyeol.

"Seperti ini kau masih saja bisa meledekku eoh? Dasar tiang listrik bertelinga lebar!" Baekhyun pun menggerakkan tubuhnya yang sedaritadi duduk di tempat tidur UKS untuk turun, Namun entah mengapa. Entah timpat tidur nya terlalu tinggi, Baekhyun hampir jatuh. Dengan refleks, Chanyeol menahan tubuh Baekhyun agar tidak jatuh. Berjarak hanya beberapa sentimeter saja, pandangan mereka bertemu.  
 _  
"Mengapa jadi seperti ini… Baekhyun ah tahan perasaanmu!"_

 _"Chan ingat! Kau masih harus memperjuangkan dia! "  
_  
Baekhyun memalingkan pandanganya terlebih dahulu.

"Ekhm..Lepaskan ku tiang listrik bertelinga lebar!"

"Sudah baik aku menolongmu wanita bantet!"

Chanyeol pun melepaskan tangannya yang menahan Baekhyun dari tubuh mungil Baekhyun itu.

"Jangan sampai kau terluka lagi. Hm. Bilang saja pada ku kalau Xiumin mengganggumu lagi!"

"Memang kenapa aku harus lapor kepadamu jika dia menggangguku lagi?"

"Tidak apa-apa!"

Ucap Chanyeol bercanda dan berlalu dari Baekhyun sambil tertawa. _Menyembunyikan rasa campur aduk hatinya itu.  
_  
"Bodoh!"  
 _  
"Baek.. Tahan perasaanmu.."_

Baekhyun hanya menghela napas.

•

-LTC-

•

 **KRINGGGGGG**

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Kyungsoo berjalan keluar kelas bersama Jongin.

"Kau ingin pulang bersamaku?" Tawar Jongin kepada Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Aku ingin pergi ke sesuatu tempat dulu. Terimakasih Kim Jongin" Tolak Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.  
 _  
"Cantiknya…_ " Puji Jongin dalam hati.

"Kau ingin kemana..?" Tanya Jongin .

"Hm.. Ke toko buku.." Jawab Kyungsoo. Berbohong

Tiba-tiba, langkah Jongin dan Kyungsoo terhenti di depan Mading sekolah.

Kyungsoo yang penasaran , masuk ke kerumunan siswa-siswi yang sedang membaca Mading.  
 **  
"Soloist For EXODUS AHS Anniversary AUDITION"  
**  
Kyungsoo terkejut. Mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna.

"Hah? Mengapa bisa ada namaku disana?"

Ya. Ada 5 murid yang menjadi kandidat disana. Dan salah satu nya ada nama Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Ah Jihyo sshi! Apakah ada yang membeli lollypop Lemon Tea hari ini?" Tanya nyonya Kim kepada salah satu karyawan di tokoh nya itu.

"Ada nyonya. Ia membeli 14 buah hari ini"

"Ohya? Siapa?"

"Seperti biasa nyonya"

"..." Jawab salah satu karyawan itu yang membuat nyonya Kim mengangguk mengerti.  
 _  
"Kau masih berjuang ternyata"  
_

.

Ternyata, diam-diam Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo pulang. Dan betapa terkejutnya Jongin melihat tujuan Kyungsoo adalah rumah sakit.

Saat Jongin ingin memarkir mobilnya, tiba-tiba handphone Jongin berbunyi. Eomma nya menghubunginya untuk segera pulang.

"Akh sial"

Mau tidak mau, Jongin memutarbalikkan mobilnya dan pergi.

Dari arah lain, muncul sebuah mobil yang menepati tempat parkir mobil Jongin sebelumnya. Dan dari mobil itu, keluarlah seseorang.

.

Kyungsoo kini sudah mengetahui perkembangan tentang penyakitnya. Disinilah Kyungsoo sekarang. Didalam ruangan dokter.

"Dokter..Ku mohon.. Buatlah surat pernyataan jika keadaanku sudah mulai membaik.."

Rengek Kyungsoo kepada Dokter yang kurang lebih sudah 10 tahun lebih menjadi Dokter keluarga Do.

"Tidak bisa Kyungsoo sshi.."

"Dokter..Jebal… Ini semua demi eommaku.. Aku janji aku akan rajin check up dan terapi.. Ya dokter?" Kyungsoo masih memohon kepada Dokter nya itu sampai ia menampilkan puppy eyes nya yang ia pelajari dari Baekhyun. Perlahan, sang Dokter pun luluh. Ia pun mengikuti permohonan Kyungsoo. Demi Kyungsoo bisa menerima perawatan rutin.

"Tapi kau janji! Kau harus rajin check up kesini. Karna percuma Kyung, ada surat pernyataan keadaan mu membaik tetapi dari fisik mu saja tidak membaik. Kau tidak ingin mengecewakan eommamu kan?"

Kyungsoo diam. Tiba tiba Kyungsoo teringat kata-kata Chanyeol.

 _"Terkadang kau tidak bisa terus menghindari rasa sakitmu dan terus berpura-pura kuat seperti itu. Karena sebenarnya yang harus kau lakukan adalah mencari cara bagaimana menyembuhkannya"  
_  
"Siap dokter! Aku akan rutin check up!Terimakasih banyak dokter…" Kyungsoo membungkuk layaknya kebiasaan orang Korea, berterimakasih kepada sang Dokter.

"Sampai jumpa.. Dokter Kim!"

Setelah menerima surat yang Kyungsoo inginkan, Kyungsoo pun pamit pulang.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, ada seseorang yang mengikutinya.

 _"Aku akan memastikan kau pulang dengan selamat, Kyungsoo yaa_.."

.

.

Hari mulai gelap dan Kyungsoo memilih pulang berjalan kaki.

Ia melewati jalan yang pintas yang lumayan kecil. Sialmya Kyungsoo bertemu beberapa pria yang sedang mabuk.

"Hai manissss…"

Goda salah satu pria mabuk itu.

 _"Sial.."  
_  
"Cewek cantik seperti mu mengapa berjalan sendirian, eoh?"

Pria-pria itu menghampiri Kyungsoo. Ada yang memegang tangan Kyungsoo, Mengambil tas Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya bisa berteriak meminta tolong. Siapapun itu.

"Tolonggggg.. Ya! Lepaskaann!" Teriak Kyungsoo dan berusaha melepas pegangan dari pria itu.

"Teriaklah manis.. disini tidak akan ada yang bisa menolongmu! Hahaha"

Kata salah satu pria itu.

"Tolonggggggg…Jebal... Siapapun tolong akuuu!"

Kyungsoo sudah menangis sekarang. Ia ketakutan, ia berharap ada yang menolongnya.  
 **  
BUGGGGHH  
**  
Tiba- tiba ada sesorang namja yang datang dari arah belakang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang sudah menangis ketakutan kini terkejut melihat siapa yang menolongnya.

 _"Oh Sehun…"_

Sehun melawan sekitar 3-5 pria pria mabuk itu. Kyungsoo merasa lega karena adanya Sehun, walaupun ia membencinya. Setidaknya walaupun Kyungsoo membencinya, Sehun tidak pernah menjauhinya.

Satu persatu pria-pria mabuk itu tergeletak dibuat oleh Sehun. Setelah selesai dengan pria pria itu, Sehun mengambil tas Kyungsoo serta buku-bukunya yang berceceran dan merapihkannya. Sehun pun menghampiri Kyungsoo. Tapi, tiba-tiba sesuatu mengejutkan Sehun.

"KYUNGSOO AWAS!"

 **BUGGGHHHHH**

"Akh…"

Sehun berlari ke arah Kyungsoo. Sehun langsung menghajar satu pria yang tersisa yang mencoba memukul Kyungsoo menggunakan sebuah balok kayu. Sehun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang menangis keras, dan temannya yang tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

"KIM JONGINNNNNNNN"

 **Tbc.**

 **Huaaaa sedihnya. Jangan lupa review nya ya readers.  
Btw sudah tau kah siapa mantan Kyungsoo? Hihi.**

 **Sampai jumpa next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

•Lemon Tea Candy•

Author:

 **PerfectMelody**

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Kim Jongin

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Kim Jongdae

Xi Luhan (GS)

Oh Sehun

Xiumin (GS)

Pairing:

KaiSoo / ChanBaek / HunHan / _cracked pairs_

Genre:

Hurt, Sad, Romance, Friendship, Love One Side, School Life

Rated:

T

Summary :

..Jika bukan aku tujuan pulangmu, jangan singgah walau sedetik, jangan datang walau hanya sekedar menyapa.

•

-LTC-

•

Ternyata, diam-diam Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo pulang. Dan betapa terkejutnya Jongin melihat tujuan Kyungsoo adalah rumah sakit.

Saat Jongin ingin memarkir mobilnya, tiba-tiba..

Bipp.. bippp..

"Halo Jongin ah yaa... "

"Ne eomma?"

"Kau dimana? Bisa bantu eomma?"

"Ah.. Aku masih disekolah baru saja selesai kelas tambahan. Ini sudah mau pulang. Wae?" Jawab Jongin berbohong.

"Boleh tolong antarkan makanan ke appamu? Appamu lembur hari ini di tempat kerjanya. Oh ya eomma akan smskan alamat kerja baru appa mu, ne?"

"Ne eomma"

"Terimakasih Jongin ah!"

"Eoh"

Jongin mengakhiri teleponnya.

"Akh sial"

Setelah mendapat telepon dari eommanya, Jongin langsung memutarbalikkan mobilnya dan pulang. Sampai dirumah, tanpa menganti baju seragamnya Jongin langsung menuju meja makan untuk mengambil bekal makanan yang sudah di siapkan eomma untuk appa nya itu. Dan tak lupa, Jongin mengambil secarik kertas yang berisikan alamat tempat kerja appa Jongin yang baru.  
 **  
"Samsung Medical Centre;3rd floor"**

Jongin langsung melajukan mobilnya menuju alamat yang diberikan eommanya.

Jongin terkejut.

"Inikan rumah sakit yang Kyungsoo datangi tadi."

Jongin turun dari mobilnya dan mengantarkan bekal makanan ke appanya. Tak banyak berbicang, Jongin langsung pamit pulang kepada appanya karena hari sudah hampir malam dan karena ia sudah kehilangan jejak Kyungsoo tentunya.

.

.  
-LTC-

.

Saat arah pulang, ada sesuatu kejadian yang menangkap pandangannya. Ia mengenali seorang namja yang sedang berkelahi dan seorang yeoja mungil yang terduduk sambil menangis. Mereka memakai seragam sama seperti Jongin.

" Sehun..."

" _Kyungsoo_?"

Dengan cepat Jongin menepikan mobilnya, keluar dan berlari ke arah Kyungsoo saat ia melihat ada seorang pria yang mengambil sebuah balok kayu lalu mengarahkan balok itu ke arah Kyungsoo.

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo.

 **BUGGHHHHH**

"Akh.."

Semua pandangan Jongin menjadi gelap.

"KIM JONGINNNNN!"

Sehun berlari ke arah Kyungsoo. Sehun langsung menghajar satu pria yang tersisa yang mencoba memukul Kyungsoo menggunakan sebuah balok kayu itu lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo yang menangis keras sambil memeluk Jongin yang tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo membawa Jongin ke rumah sakit terdekat.

"Bangunnnnnn Kim Jongin! Hiks.." Kyungsoo masih berusaha membangunkan Jongin yang kini telah terbaring dan di bawa oleh perawat rumah sakit ke dalam ruang UGD.

"Bangunnn Jongin! Hiks.. Ku mohon" Tangis Kyungsoo makin kencang. Sehun yang berada di sisi lain tempat tidur Jongin itu hanya bisa menatap Jongin yang masih belum sadarkan diri itu.

"Maaf, tetapi kalian berdua tidak bisa memasuki ruang UGD. Terimakasih"

Kata salah satu perawat yang membantu membawa Jongin dari lobby hingga ruang UGD. Jongin pun dibawa masuk ke UGD, sementara Kyungsoo dan Sehun memilih menunggu diluar.

•  
~Lemon Tea Candy~

Malam ini adalah makan malam pertama keluarga Byun setelah Luhan kembali dari China.

"Luhan bagaimana sekolahmu disana?"

Tanya eomma dari Baekhyun dan Luhan yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Sukses eomma. Bahkan aku salah satu lulusan terbaik."

Jawab Luhan bangga. Kedua orangtuanya dan Baekhyun ikut tersenyum bangga.

"Appa tahu pasti kau akan menjadi seperti itu. Appa bangga sekali padamu."

"Kau sangat sangat bisa diandalkan Luhannie! Eomma sangat bangga padamu"

"Bahkan saat graduation aku mewakilkan angkatanku untuk bernyanyi. " tambah Luhan lagi.

"Benarkah? Wah kau hebat sekali Luhan! Baekhyun contohlah kakakmu ini!"

Inilah yang membuat Baekhyun tidak suka. Jika ada Luhan, selalu saja ia dibanding-bandingkan oleh Luhan. Dalam segi pelajaran maupun dalam skills menyanyi.

 _"Aku benci seperti ini."  
_  
Baekhyun tersenyum. Terpaksa.

"Ne eomma"

Jawab Baekhyun tanpa melihat siapun anggota keluarganya itu.

"Iya Baekhyun jadilah seperti kakakmu yang bisa diandalkan! "

 **DEGG  
**  
 _"Tidakkah ini keterlaluan_ "

"Baekhyun pasti bisa diandalkan eomma , appa. " Kali ini Luhan membela Baekhyun. Tidak. Perbuatan Luhan tidak memperbaiki keadaan mood Baekhyun.

"Iya jika peringkatnya bisa menigkat sepertimu Luhan. Baek-"

"Aku sudah selesai makan. Aku harus mengerjakan tugas makalahku karena harus dikumpul lusa. Terimakasih atas makannya eommoni"

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan menampilkan _fake_ eyesmile cantiknya. Tidak seperti biasanya. Ia meninggalkan meja makan dengan perasaan kesal.

.

-LTC-

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 22.35 KST (Korea South' Time)  
Kyungsoo masih berada disana, menunggu Jongin. Air matanya tidak bisa berhenti menetes. Kemudian Sehun datang, mengambil dan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, ia keluarkan sebuah wet tissue dan membersihkan sisa-sisa darah Jongin yang mengenai tangan Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin tadi. Kyungsoo tak menatap Sehun sedikitpun. Hanya Jongin yang memenuhi pikiran Kyungsoo. Bahkan rasa benci nya kepada Sehun tidak berarti apa-apa. Kini Kyungsoo masih menangis di hadapan Sehun.

"Jongin adalah orang yang kuat. Ia pasti bisa melewati ini semua. Malam ini aku akan menginap disini. Kau pulanglah. Eommamu pasti mengkhawatirkan mu."

Ucap Sehun lalu duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

 **~Lemon Tea Candy~  
**  
"Aku pamit ya Harabeoji. Semoga cepat sembuh. Besok aku akan kesini lagi"

Pamit Chanyeol yang keluar dari ruangan VVIP 161. Ternyata Chanyeol baru selesai menjenguk kakeknya yang sedang sakit dan berniat untuk pulang. Pintu ruangan itu tertutup. Chanyeol langsung menuju lift dan menekan lantai G-Ground.

 **Ting!  
**  
Pintu lift terbuka. Ada sesuatu yang menangkap pandangan Chanyeol. Iya. Siapalagi kalau bukan Kyungsoo bersama Sehun.

"Do Kyungsoo"

Chanyeol menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

"Hei. Kau sedang apa disini? " Tanya Chanyeol yang langsung merendahkan diri di depan Kyungsoo. "Ya Oh Sehun! Kau apakan dia?" Chanyeol menatap tajam Sehun.

"Aku akan mengantar dia pulang. Kajja Kyung" Sehun ingin bersiap-siap berdiri tapi tiba-tiba Chanyeol berdiri lalu memegang pundak Sehun dan menahan Sehun untuk berdiri.

"Tidak. Aku saja yang mengantarnya pulang" Kata Chanyeol tak mau kalah dari Sehun.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. " Kyungsoo menghela napasnya dan berdiri lalu melangkah meninggalkan Sehun dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengejar Kyungsoo berusaha menahannya.

" _Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Jongin dan Aku tidak mungkin juga membiarkannya pulang sendirian. Jadi..Akan ku serahkan kepada Chanyeol bertelinga besar ini. Huh"  
_  
"Kyung."

Sehun berdiri dan berjalan maju beberapa langkah mendekati Kyungsoo yang sudah beberapa langkah menjauh dari Sehun.

"Pulanglah bersama Chanyeol. Aku akan disini sampai Jongin sadar. "

Sehun melepas coat cokelat nya dan memakaikannya kepada Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tidak suka melihat adegan itu.

"Yak! Singkirkan-" Chanyeol ingin menyingkirkan coat cokelat Sehun dari tubuh mungil Kyungsoo itu.

"Eoh"

Jawab Kyungsoo kepada Sehun singkat sambil menurunkan tangan Chanyeol dan mengeratkan coat Sehun. Lalu pergi dari sana. Disusul oleh Chanyeol.

 _"Gomawo Sehun ah"  
_  
Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat sikap Kyungsoo malam ini yang tidak menolaknya. Ia berharap akan seperti itu untuk selanjutnya.

•

###

 _"Ku mohon biarkan ku pulang!" Pinta anak kecil perempuan itu memohon kepada beberapa anak perempuan yang terlihat lebih tua dari nya._

 _"Sebentar saja.." Ucap salah satu anak perempuan yang sedang memegang anak perempuan yang lebih kecil darinya itu._

 _"Jika kau mengikuti permainan kami, pasti ini seru kok-"_

 _"TIDAKK" Teriak anak perempuan kecil itu saat di dorong paksa masuk salah satu ruangan tidak terpakai yang berada di bangunan sekolah dasar itu._

 _ **CLEKK.**_ __

 _"Rasakan kau!"_

 _Anak-anak yang menjihili gadis kecil tersebut mengunci pintu ruangan itu. Dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu._

 _"Tolong! Siapapun tolong aku!" Yeoja kecil itu terus menangis dan berteriak meminta tolong. "Tolonggg ak-uhuk...huk..hukk.." Ruangan yang berdebu dan sedikit pencahayaan itu membuat yeoja kecil itu semakin takut._

 _"Tolong! Aku takut! Hikss.. "_

 _Ia terus menggedor-gedor pintu berharap ada seseorang menjadi pahlawannya. Siapapun itu._

 _"TOLONG! KU MOHON TOLONG AKU!"_

 _Setelah lumayan lama ia menghabiskan tenaganya untuk meminta tolong. Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa menyerang kepalanya._

 _"Akh"_

 _Yeoja kecil itu pun menjauh dari pintu, mencoba tenang, dan duduk untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.  
_ _ **  
BRAKKKK**_

 _Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Ada seorang namja kecil yang menyelematkannya. Namja kecil itu langsung memeluknya, dan membawanya ke UKS._

 _"Kau. Mengapa kau bisa ada disana? Oh ya. Aku Kai"_

 _Tanya namja kecil yang bernama Kai itu kepada gadis kecil yang berada di depannya._

 _"Aku... aku terkunci"_

 _"Nih biar kamu tenang" Kai memberikan sebuah permen rasa Lemon Tea kepada yeoja kecil yang bisa dibilang masih shocked itu._

 _"Terimakasih. Rumah mu dimana Kai? Eomma ku bilang, kalau ada anak yang baik padaku, aku dan eomma ku akan bermain ke rumahnya dan memberinya kue cokelat." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum._

 _"Rumah ku di Pyongchang-dong"_

 _"Wah rumah kita dekat. Hari minggu aku akan kerumah mu! Oh.. namaku_

 _._

 _Kyungie"  
_

•

 _"Aku tidak mengerti dengan takdir. Dulu, ia memisahkan kita secara tiba-tiba. Namun sekarang? Ia kembali mempertemukan kita secara tiba-tiba. Takdir seakan mempermainkan kita._

 _Tidak._

 _Takdir mempermainkan aku. Mengapa sekarang hanya aku yang dibiarkan mengingat kembali semuanya? Sebenci itu kah takdir kepada kita?_

 _Aku belum membersihkan jejakmu. Hanya saja aku meninggalkan nya disana, di tempat yang sama saat pertama kali kau dan aku bertemu._

 _-Kyungie."  
_  
Kyungsoo menutup buku catatan harian nya setelah ia menulis. Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang lalu memandangi sebuah foto 2 namja kecil dan 1 yeoja kecil yang terbingkai rapih di atas meja belajar Kyungsoo.

 _"Aku ragu memang saat pertama kali melihatmu. Tapi entah aku yakin kalau kau itu.. Kai"  
_

•  
-LTC-

•  
 **  
KRINGGGG**

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Orang pertama yang membuka kelas adalah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berlari ke arah pintu utama sekolah, ia sedang buru-buru. Ia harus ke rumah sakit menjenguk Jongin.

 **Brukkkkk**

Kyungsoo menabrak seseorang. Ya. Itu sahabatnya. Byun Baekhyun.

"Yaa Do Kyungsoo. Mengapa kau tergesa-gesa seperti itu eoh? Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun yang memberhentikan Kyungsoo sejenak.

"Aku harus buru-buru Baek. Aku harus ke rumah sakit!"

"MWO? Si..siapa yang sakit?" Tanya Baekhyun kaget.

"Ada. Murid baru di kelasku. Sepertinya kau tidak mengenalnya. " Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada yang tidak ku kenal Do Kyungsoo" Jawab Baekhyun tersenyum bangga. Bisa di bilang Baekhyun adalah siswi yang ramah dan terbuka sehingga ia pandai bergaul. Semua orang mengenal siapa Baekhyun.

"Kim Jongin"

"JINJJA KIM JONGIN? Biarkan aku ikut denganmu Kyung. Aku mengenalnya!"

.

.

Sehun membuka matanya. Ia melihat waktu pukul 14.00 KST. Ia tertidur di ruang VVIP milik Jongin. Tadi subuh sekitar jam 02.00 pagi, Jongin keluar dari ruang UGD dan di pindahkan ke ruangan VVIP. Pukulan yang mengenai belakang kepala Jongin terlalu keras. Tetapi keadaan Jongin membaik sekarang. Walaupun ia belum sadarkan diri. Sehun yang mengurus semua ini disini. Bahkan ia sudah mengabarkan orang tua Jongin dan mereka akan datang malam ini.

Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu lalu Sehun meng- _click_ tanda send di kolom pesan kontak Kyungsoo.

 **Ting!  
**  
Ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi. Ada yang mengirim pesan padanya.

 _ **"Apa kau akan kesini hari ini?"**_

" _ **Eoh**_ " Kyungsoo meng- _click_ tanda send . Ini pertama kalinya ia membalas pesan Sehun.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengenal Jongin, Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo kepada sahabatnya yang duduk satu taksi dengannya itu.

"Seperti yang aku pernah ceritakan dulu padamu, aku adalah murid nomaden. Bahkan aku mempunyai nama Asing. Aku menjalani sekolah dasar sampai tingkat 6 di Seoul. Lalu aku menyusul Luhan eonnie ke Paris dan bersekolah seni tingkat menengah pertamaku selama 3 tahun. Disana aku dan Luhan eonnie satu sekolah dengan Jongin. Jongin sangat terkenal di sekolahku dulu. Sampai Luhan eonnie lulus, aku pulang lagi ke Seoul dan Luhan eonnie melanjutkan sekolah seni nya ke China." Jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar. Kyungsoo mengangguk memgerti.  
 _  
"Jadi selama ini kau bersembunyi di Paris, Kai?"_

"Ah aku belum memberitahumu ini ya? Bahkan aku baru sadar kalau aku satu Junior High School dengan.. Oh Sehun."

 **DEG**!

"Tapi kau tahu? Pertengahan tingkat kedua sekolah menengah pertama pada saat itu, Sehun menghilang. Tiba-tiba saja ia pindah ke Seoul dan bertemu lagi saat _Senior High School_. Memang ya, dunia sesempit itu. Bahkan semuanya berkumpul sekarang!" Tambah Baekhyun lagi.

Penjelasan Baekhyun terakhir membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum palsu.

 _"Hhe. Bahkan takdir sekejam itu padaku_ "

•

•  
-LTC-

•

"Halo?" Chanyeol yang sambil menyetir itu memulai panggilan kepada sebuah nomor yang ia dapat dari temannya, Jongdae.

 _"Ya? Halo? Siapa ini?"_

"Halo bantet! Kau dimana sekarang? Apa bersama Kyungsoo?" Tanya Chanyeol langsung to the point. Ia mencari Kyungsoo.  
 _  
"Ah. Kau rupanya tiang listrik bertelinga lebar. Memangnya kenapa jika aku sedang bersama Kyungsoo, eoh_?" Jawab Baekhyun dari seberang sana.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak menjawab panggilan dariku. Kalian dimana sebenarnya?"

 _"Kau mau apa dengan Kyungsoo? Mau kau apakan dia?"  
_  
"Apa susahnya tinggal bilang dimana kalian berada? Aku hanya ingin membicarakan tugas padanya."

Bohong. Chanyeol khawatir dengan salah satu dari mereka.

 _"Samsung Medical Centre_ "

 **Bipp.  
**  
Sambungan terputus.

"Ck... "

Chanyeol menginjak pedal gasnya. Dan menuju rumah sakit dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dak Baekhyun sudah sampai Rumah Sakit sekarang. Bahkan ia sudah bertemu dengan Sehun.

"Omo. Bahkan kau belum pulang ke rumah? Segitu hebatnya persahabatan kalian Oh Sehun!" Ucap Baekhyun yang kaget saat melihat Sehun baru keluar dari kamar VVIP Jongin itu.

Tanpa bicara apa-apa, Kyungsoo langsung masuk kamar rawat Jongin. Sehun hanya bisa maklum dengan sikap Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak ke dalam Baek?" Tanya Sehun sambil mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku yang ada disana.

"Nanti saja. Aku masih menunggu orang. " Jawab Baekhyun lalu ikut duduk di samping Sehun.

"Kau pasti belum makan! Bagaimana kalau kita makan? Kan sudah ada Kyungsoo yang menggantikanmu." Tawar Baekhyun yang di balas anggukan dari Sehun.

"Kyungsoo pasti belum makan juga. Ingatkan aku untuk membeli makanan untuknya" Kata Sehun sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan, diikuti dari Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Aku akan mengirim pesan ke Kyungsoo kalau kita sedang makan siang. Oh ya kita mau makan apa? Jajjangmyeon? Ramyeon? Chicken? Hanwoo? Ah apaa kita makam western food? Ah jinjja.. Aku lapar sekali" Ucap Baekhyun bawel sambil membuntuti Sehun dari belakang.

"Terserah".

•

~LTC~

•

Kyungsoo memasuki ruang rawat Jongin. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari sosok yang kini hanya terbaring diatas tempat tidur itu.  
Kyungsoo meletakkan tas nya, lalu menarik sebuah kursi yang ada disana ke samping tempat tidur Jongin. Dan duduk disana.

"Hai Jongin. Kau masih tidur rupanya"

Kyungsoo menyapa Jongin walaupun ia tahu Jongin tidak mendengarnya.

"Kau selalu saja menolongku. Kau ingat pertama kali kita bertemu? 10 tahun lalu? Hhe. "

Kyungsoo menarik napasnya panjang lalu menghempaskannya.

"Mianhae. Mianhae Jongin ah."

Kyungsoo mengambil dan menggenggam tangan Jongin.

"Mian. Aku sangat menyusahkanmu. Dari dulu, tapi aku suka. Aku suka saat kau melindungiku. Aku suka saat kau menyelamatkanku. "

Kyungsoo menahan air matanya.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak tahu bagaimana melupakanmu"

Kyungsoo melepas tangan Jongin. Kemudian ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Apalagi kalau bukan buku catatan harian nya.

Tetapi saat ia ingin menulis sesuatu, ada suatu obyek diatas meja yang menangkap pandangannya.

 _ **"Aku tahu kau belum makan. Aku belikan roti dan banana milk untukmu. "  
**_

Rasa lapar Kyungsoo saat ini melebihi dari rasa benci Kyungsoo terhadap Sehun. Ia pun memilih untuk minum banana milk terlebih dahulu. Lalu menulis sesuatu di catatan harian nya.  
 _  
"Hari ini aku senang. Setelah sekian lama, Kini aku bisa memandangimu dari dekat. Merasakan rasa itu. Mengobati semua rasa rindu yang menyiksa batinku._

 _Terimakasih telah kembali, Kai ya~"  
_  
Kyungsoo menutup catatan harian nya saat ia melihat pergerakkan dari Jongin. Benar. Jongin siuman.

"Jong... Jongin" Kyungsoo ingin menekan tombol _call_ yang terhubung dengan perawat-perawat disana. Tetapi Jongin memegang tangan Kyungsoo. Lalu tersenyum.

"Jangan. Aku tak butuh perawat" Ucap Jongin pelan. Kyungsoo duduk kembali di tempat duduk itu.

Kyungsoo menatap mata Jongin yang masih sayu itu.

"Mianhae Jongin ah. Karena aku kau jadi seperti ini. Kau selalu menolongku. Bahkan saat pertama kali kita bertemu, kau yang membawa ku ke UKS. Maafkan aku selalu menyusahkanmu" Kyungsoo menunduk.

 _"UKS? Ah.. sampai sekarang ia masih belum tahu siapa yang membawanya ke UKS waktu itu."  
_  
"Kyung.. Tap-"

"Jangan terluka lagi, Jongin ah"

Ucap Kyungsoo yang sangat terdengar tulus di telinga Jongin.

 **Tok..tok..tok.  
**  
Kyungsoo membuka pintu ruangan Jongin. Ternyata itu seorang perawat yang membawa makanan untuk Jongin.

"Siang. Kau sudah siuman tuan Kim, ini kami bawakan makan siang untukmu. Tapi sebelum kau makan, aku akan memeriksa mu terlebih dahulu."

 **~Lemon Tea Candy~  
**  
Baekhyun dan Sehun memilih lunch bersama di sebuah restaurant tepat di sebelah rumah sakit dimana Jongin dirawat.

"Sehun ah.. Kau banyak berubah sekarang" Ucap Baekhyun memulai percakapan. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Dulu saat middle school kau sangat lugu hahahaha lihat sekarang! Kau bertumbuh dengan baik! Oh iya Sehun ah.. Ngomong-ngomong apakah kau pindah saat itu?"

Sehun sudah tau, pasti Baekhyun akan menanyakan hal itu.

"Iya. Aku pulang ke Seoul. " Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Memangnya kenapa kau pulang?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi. Penasaran.

"Kelu-"

"HEI BANTET!" Suara bass yang khas itu menghentikan perkataan Sehun. Iya. Itu Chanyeol.

"Mana Kyungsoo?" Tanya Chanyeol langsung to the point-lagi.

 **Beep.. Beep**...

"Akh sebentar" Baekhyun mengangkat telepon nya dan berjalan ke arah luar restaurant.

"Kau ngapain ke sini? " Tanya Sehun yang menatap Chanyeol dingin.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka eoh? "

"Tidak" Jawab Sehun cepat.

"Yasudah pergi sana"

"Hhe. Dia yang datang, malah aku yang disuruh pergi. Bodoh" Kata Sehun dengan suara yang kecil, mata tajamnya tak lepas dari Chanyeol. Begitupun Chanyeol.

"Aishh. Kau in-"

"Kalian! Kenalkan ini eonnieku, Xi Luhan namanya" Baekhyun kembali sambil menggandeng seseorang.

 **DEGG!  
**  
"Ka..kau?"

.

.

.

 **TBC!**

 **Jangan lupa bawel-bawelnya ya readers!**


End file.
